


黄暴[划掉]十[划掉]五题

by i605



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605





	黄暴[划掉]十[划掉]五题

**第一题 /接友人电话时被解开腰带**

“哦，Hunk，原来是你！” Nick伸长了胳膊拿起了床头柜上振动着的手机，“出什么事了？”

“其实也没什么事，我找不到别人消遣，所以只好来烦你了...”

“看来你真的得找一个女朋友了...唔...” Nick突然意识到自己正通着电话，所以他立马咬紧了牙齿，把呻吟的后半段硬生生地吞了下去。

“连你也要开始拿这件事唠叨我了吗？” Hunk在电话的另一边自顾自地笑着，但这一边，Nick却没有什么想笑的冲动。“Nick，你还好吗？为什么一直在喘粗气？”

“...” 警察空闲的那只手紧紧抓着床单，牙齿把嘴唇从粉红咬成了紫白色。

“Nick？你还在听吗？”

“唔...Hunk...我...刚跑完步回来，所以才会喘...” Monroe抬起脑袋看了一眼脸蛋发烧的Nick，他说不出来话的窘态让Monroe舔得更来劲了。

“跑步？可现在都已经快要凌晨了，伙计。” 与其说Hunk的语气是惊讶，不如干脆把它归类成质疑。

“yeah...没错...啊~...这个时间人比较少...” Nick用力推着Monroe，想要把自己的分身从狼人的嘴里抽出来。但他的一只胳膊根本敌不过Monroe死钳住他的双臂，任他再怎么挣扎，Monroe就是不肯松口。

“好吧好吧，随你怎么说...” Hunk无趣地叹了口气，“不打搅你的好事了，明天警局见。”

Hunk挂断了电话，Nick看着得意扬扬的Monroe，一气之下直接射在了他的嘴里。Monroe被突如其来液体呛到了嗓子，更糟糕的，他还被Nick剥夺了上床睡觉的权利。

 

**第二题 /故障的电梯里 & 监视器**

“该死的！政府就不能拨点款好好装修一下警局吗？电梯故障了竟然连个应急照明都没有！” Nick向抱怨Monroe抱怨道。

“well，也许这样犯人就更不容易越出去了。” Monroe安慰道。

“Monroe！” Nick突然大叫了一声。

“怎么了？” 

“我想...刚才好像有人摸了我一下...你注意到电梯里还有其他人了吗？” Nick低声问Monroe。

“没有啊...就咱们俩...”

“你确定？要不...你用你那狼鼻子再闻闻？...啊！” Nick感觉自己的屁股好像又被人掐了一下。

“...” Monroe躲在黑暗中，极力地想要憋住自己的笑声。

“Monroe是你！” 警察微怒，顺着狼人的两只胳膊抓住了他的手，“别闹了！”

“come on！这里又没别人！我想操你，就现在...”

“不行，我们会被...唔...” 没等Nick说完话Monroe就用舌头堵住了他的嘴。

电梯外，Hunk和Wu围坐在电脑的屏幕前Hunk问道，“这是什么？”

“夜视监控器，我昨天刚装上的。” 看到有人主动问起，Wu颇为高兴，“听说这是局里发下开的新装备，用来替换老一起批监视器的，不过刚好多出来这么一个，我就把电梯里的摄像头也换下来了。换装这东西相当麻烦了，为了改供电线路，我不得不临时把应急灯的电源线接到这监视器上...”

“不不不，我知道这是夜视画面，我说的是这个！” Hunk伸出手指敲了敲显示器上幽绿画面里的一团阴影。

“那是...光着身子的Nick？” Wu和Hunk都忍不住瞪大了眼睛。

 

**第三题 /“求求你操我” & 不美好的第一次经历**

Nick回到家的时候脸上的红晕还没有褪去，他进门没走几步就瘫倒在沙发上，哼唧着。

“你这是怎么了，Nick？发烧了？” Monroe摸了摸他的额头，又凑到他身边吸鼻子问了问，“可这味道不像是生病了啊...”

“没事的，Monroe，我没发烧，只不过刚才不小心把Hunk放在我桌子上的证物当作去痛片吃掉了而已，所以他们就让我先回来了...”

“你总是马马虎虎的...什么证物？”

“额...我想是...春药？” Nick扶着脑袋窝在沙发上，努力摆出一副无辜的表情。

“春药？天啊，你怎么能误吃那种东西...” Monroe低头看了看Nick支起的裤裆，知道这事准没跑了。“那你现在打算怎么办？”

“我不知道...我现在感觉好空虚...” 

“空...空虚？” Monroe吞了口口水。

“嗯哼...要不让我来上你吧，Monroe...” Nick的脸颊这会儿变得更红了，眼神也已经变得迷离涣散。

“天啊Nick，你到底知不知道你在说些什么？” Monroe把头扭向一边，浓郁的荷尔蒙气味让他恨不得把自己的鼻子也堵上。

“求你了，Monroe，我现在真的很难受...” 说着，Nick把沙发上的靠垫夹在了两腿之间开始摩擦起来。

“嘿！那是我的靠枕！你把他们都粘上你的味道了！”

“谁让你不同意我上你的！要不...你来上我吧...”

“我才不要！你可是个格林！万一你哪天后悔了想要砍我的脑袋怎么办？”

“我发誓我不会砍你脑袋的！求你了，Monroe！求求你操我...”

“好吧，这可是你自找的！”

Nick主动脱下裤子然后冲着Monroe开始傻笑，Monroe觉得自己似乎中了格林的圈套。

 

**第四题 /沉默游戏 & 高潮禁令**

Monroe在看球赛，但很显然Nick并不怎么喜欢这项运动。他总是有事没事地找着话说，这让Monroe很难把注意力集中在球赛上，所以他提议来玩沉默游戏。

“玩就玩，谁怕谁。” Nick嘴上虽然答应了，但他心里并不服气。

Monroe以为自己终于能好好看一场球赛了，可没过多久Nick就从另一张沙发上凑到了自己身边。

Nick用手隔着裤子揉捏着Monroe的裆部，他的头靠着Monroe的肩膀，鼻子里呼出的热气全部打在了狼人的脸上。

Monroe表面上做出一副雷打不动的样子，以为这样就能让Nick知难而退，可Nick非但没有罢手，反而得寸进尺。

他解开Monroe的裤子，掏出了他的阳物，用自己的鼻尖顶着，嗅着。摆弄了一会，Nick又伸出舌头舔湿了Monroe的根茎和囊蛋，然后故意不去刺激分身上最敏感的部位。

Monroe这会已经完全没有了看球的兴趣。他按住Nick的脑袋想要让Nick乖乖就犯，Nick不肯，于是用牙齿咬住了Monroe下腹和根部的毛发向外拉扯着。狼人想要大叫，但如果他现在说话就等于是认输了，他才不想输给Nick。Monroe不满地瞪了格林一眼，格林也不满地瞪了回去。最后Monroe只好主动关上电视，Nick这才肯含住他老二的头部。

Nick用舌头上的味蕾摩擦着小Monroe的躯干，然后用舌尖挑拨着头部半环状的沟壑，双手伸进了Monroe的衣服里，指尖挤压着逐渐硬实的乳头。

狼人倒吸了一口气，胳膊大张开靠到了沙发的靠背上。他揉着Nick的头发，用脚顶着Nick后门的位置。

Nick开始用牙齿刮擦着分身上最光滑的那部分皮肤，这让Monroe觉得有点痒，但同时又很过瘾。Nick把柱状物含进嘴里上下吞吐着，手指伸进了Monroe的嘴里，向下拉扯着他的下巴。

阳物在Nick的玩弄下越涨越大，颜色也变得越来越红。Nick停止了吮吸的动作开始上下撸动，同时用舌尖舔走了阴茎顶端流出的透明液体。Monroe的喘息声随着Nick的加速而变得愈发沉重，就在Monroe即将喷射的时候，Nick却死死地按住了分身根部的精管，把所有精液都憋在了里面。

这感觉异常的难受，Monroe觉得自己一下子从天空摔到了地上。他蹬着双腿想要做些什么来缓解这种肿胀感，到但现在做什么都已经无济于事了。Nick拍了拍Monroe的脑袋，坏笑着回到了卧室里。

 

**第五题 /在镜子前被操 & 精液Play**

Monroe当然不会这么轻易地就放过Nick。他尾随着格林上了楼，进了卧室，以最迅猛的速度将他压倒在床上，然后退下两人的裤子，迫不及待地把已经充血的凸起顶在到了Nick的屁眼上。

“愿赌服输！” Nick挣扎着想要反抗，但Monroe已经牢牢地把他压在身下，阴茎在没有任何预示的情况下就撑开了Nick的后门。

“Fuck!” 撕扯的疼痛远超过了Nick的想象，下身的极度不适让他希望自己的身体能立刻被拦腰截成两段。Monroe一只手握住Nick半软的阴茎，一只手轻捻着他的乳头。

尽管下体被刺激得很舒服，但这并不能抵消身后的异物感，他Nick夹紧肠壁试图阻止Monroe的进入，可突然的收缩反而让Monroe更加兴奋。他双臂环抱住Nick，三深一浅地操弄着。

Monroe把他从床上移到了床边，Nick的对面就是一扇落地衣镜。透过镜子，Nick看到自己全身赤裸地被狼人抱在怀里，自己的阴茎随着Monroe抽插的节奏而晃动着。Nick羞耻地闭上眼睛，但他依旧能听到Monroe嗓子里的低吼，也能听见自己的喘息和呻吟。 

他的下身已经快要失去知觉了，只能感觉到灼热和肿胀。同时尿意逐渐被快感所取代。

“给我睁开眼睛，你这个格林，我要让你好好看看自己被一只Wesen操弄的样子。” Monroe腾出一只手抬起了Nick的脑袋。Nick看着镜子里的自己，觉得这样竟然更加刺激。

Monroe又抽插了一会，然后拔出了阴茎。直肠的空虚让Nick突然无所适从，“为什么停下来了？”

Monroe用脱下的衣物简单的擦了擦下体，然后坐到床边，劈开双腿。“现在我要把刚才被你憋住的精液释放出来”

Monroe把Nick的一只手扶上自己的乳头，Nick明白了他的意思，开始用手指拨弄着它们。Monroe的喘息越来越沉重，很快一股腥咸的液体直冲进Nick的嗓子眼。Nick想把它吐出来，但只是干呕了几下。

Nick伸手去够自己的衣服，却在被狼人重新揽回怀里。“这笔账我还没算完呢。”

Monroe几乎将Nick直接举起，然后放在自己的身上。Monroe坐在床边，Nick坐在Monroe的阴茎上。Monroe一下一下往上顶着，床也被晃得吱嘎乱叫。

“你就喜欢这样，是不是？”

看着镜子里双腿大张的自己，Nick下意识地收紧了肠壁，这惹得Monroe又是一阵激烈的颠簸。在狼人的刺激之下，Nick的阴茎又重新挺立起来。Monroe握住它上下撸动，直到白色的精液喷涌而出。

Nick放松了他紧绷的身体，Monroe也放缓了频率，最后停了下来。他用手指挑起Nick胸口的精液送入进自己嘴里，细细品尝着。

“味道不错，想不想试试？”

尽管Nick一直在摇头，但Monroe还是把残余的精液送到了Nick的嘴里。接着他吻上了Nick，用舌头抢回Nick口中属于自己的食物。

“现在我们再继续把。”

听到Monroe还想再来，Nick忍不住后悔起来。早知道这样他刚才就不会去招惹狼人了。

Monroe把阴茎放回了原来的位置，然后扭动着腰，让它最大限度地挤入Nick的肠道。他紧紧抓住着Nick的肩膀，几乎快要将他的肩骨捏碎。狼人发出一声呻吟，将精液射进Nick的身体里。

“如果你下次还不听话，我还会再加倍地惩罚你。” Monroe掰过Nick的脑袋，用嘴抽干了他肺子里的空气。


End file.
